<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyar'ika by StardustStrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879431">Cyar'ika</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustStrange/pseuds/StardustStrange'>StardustStrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Keldabe Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is pretty short but its sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustStrange/pseuds/StardustStrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is Feeling down, luckily Din knows just what to do to cheer him up &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cyar'ika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a post I saw on tumblr talking about how Luke in the EU/Legends really loves Hot chocolate, so I had a little chat with the people in a server im in (shout out to you lovelies, you know who you are&lt;3) and I ended up writing this little fluff piece, I hope ya'll enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke sighed as he sat beside Din he fidgeted with the little ball on the controls in almost the same way Grogu would. </p>
<p>The kid was napping in his little crib behind the pair as Din navigated through the stars, there was a calm atmosphere between them . </p>
<p>Letting his mind brew Luke continued to fidget in hopes of grounding himself , it seemed to help a bit as he smirked feeling the others gaze on him . </p>
<p>Din was watching closely; he had never seen Luke like this before something seemed a bit off ...he kept his eye on the way the other fidgeted with the ball , smirking softly himself beneath the helmet . </p>
<p>"Luke ...what's troubling you?" He asked softly , he wasn't the best when talking about these kinds of things but he wanted to help in any way he could just to give him some peace of mind. </p>
<p>Luke looked up at Din though he couldn't see his eyes through the helmet he knew their eyes were locked on eachother , "It's nothing ...just not feeling the best , It will get better soon, don't worry about me ". </p>
<p>Din sighed softly getting up from his seat switching the controls to autopilot as he got up , "wait here ..." he said simply before heading out of the cockpit . </p>
<p>"I ..alright ..." Luke said softly about to ask the mandalorian where he was going but just sat back with another sigh fidgeting as he waited . </p>
<p>Rummaging through the ship Din looked around for something that would cheer the Jedi up , he stopped as he came across a silver packet . </p>
<p>Grabbing it he went to grab some hot water and a cup making the drink for Luke , It was a sweet chocolate drink one he didn't really care for but it made luke happy so he always made an effort to have some around. </p>
<p>Stirring the drink around Din sighed softly, he grabbed a small piece of chocolate for Grogu incase he wanted a bit . </p>
<p>Making his way back to the cockpit Din handed luke the cup "Careful it's hot" he said softly .</p>
<p>Luke smiled warmly holding the drink with his gloved hand " Aw Din , you shouldn't have ..." he blew on the drink softly before taking a small sip . </p>
<p>Raising a brow at the chocolate in the other's hand he smirked " I thought you didn't like sweets?" </p>
<p>"I don't, I just got this for Grogu for when he wakes up I figure he'd want to drink your hot chocolate but I don't want him burning himself so a little chocolate bar would be better for him " Din explained, blushing a bit beneath the helmet as he rambled . </p>
<p>"That's so sweet of you," Luke said sweetly, setting the drink down as he walked up to Din standing on his tiptoes so he would rest his forehead against Din's giving him a keldabe kiss. </p>
<p>He chuckled softly "Thank you Din, I appreciate what you've done for me; it's very kind and considerate of you". </p>
<p>Din blushed even darker beneath the helmet at a loss for words he just nodded against Luke gently "Gar're olarom, Cyar'ika" he said softly .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>